Les Fleurs De Notre Enfance
by Orienter
Summary: "Les souvenirs, il lui en reste peu, c'est vrai, mais il lui en reste encore. Il lui arrive parfois d'en retirer quelques-uns des placards pour les scruter un instant, se demander ce qu'ils font encore là. Invariablement, elle les range à la même place une fois qu'elle a fini." Pétunia Dursley retrouve dans une enfant la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais pu enterrer.
**N/A** : J'aime les secondes chances.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Pétunia a vécu peu de choses dans sa vie. Elle a un fils, un mari mort et puis une maison qu'elle n'aime pas tant que ça, si ce n'est pour sa pelouse. Elle a aussi un neveu et, depuis qu'il a définitivement quitté le 4, Private Drive, elle préfère ne pas trop penser à lui, le rangeant dans un coin de son esprit comme elle range ses affaires : efficacement et pour longtemps.

Lorsque Dudley avait emménagé avec son petit-ami quelques mois à peine après l'accident cardio-vasculaire qui avait emporté son père, elle avait rangé encore plus efficacement sa maison et sa tête. Dans son esprit, elle n'avait laissé que des recettes de gâteaux (aux noisettes, aux amandes, au chocolat, à la pistache et au citron), des paroles de chansons surannées et puis, par-ci par-là, jetés pêle-mêle, des souvenirs.

Les souvenirs, il lui en reste peu, c'est vrai, mais il lui en reste encore. Il lui arrive parfois d'en retirer quelques-uns des placards pour les scruter un instant, se demander ce qu'ils font encore là. Invariablement, elle les range à la même place une fois qu'elle a fini.

 **.o0O0o.**

Il lui reste le souvenir du premier _Maman_ de Dudley.

Il lui reste la demande en mariage de Vernon, deux mois après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Il portait un cardigan hideux mais la regardait comme si elle était à la fois le soleil et les étoiles. Il neigeait dehors et l'air de la pièce était chaud du bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle portait déjà un collier de perles sur son chemisier rose.

Il lui reste les sourires de sa mère et de sa petite sœur le jour de son mariage. _Tout le bonheur du monde !_ Lui avaient-elles crié à l'unisson en jetant le riz.

Il lui reste le goût amer du champagne le jour où elle était sortie de l'université avec son diplôme.

Il lui reste la couleur de la chouette qui lui a dit que sa petite sœur était morte. (Grise tachetée de blanc.)

Il lui reste la texture du couffin dans lequel on avait déposé son neveu sur le pas de sa porte.

 **.o0O0o.**

Pétunia sait qu'elle a été une mauvaise mère. Une mauvaise mère pour Dudley et une mauvaise gardienne pour son neveu ( _euphémisme_ ).

Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire mieux, être mieux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre ses affaires et partir lorsque Vernon avait commencé à être violent avec Harry. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû fermer les yeux et les oreilles.

Peut-être aurait-elle pu essayer d'être une meilleure personne, à défaut d'avoir su être une bonne mère.

 **.o0O0o.**

L'invitation au mariage de Harry James Potter et Ginevra Weasley arrive un dimanche d'automne, portée par une chouette au plumage marron et brillant.

 _Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley_

 _4, Private Drive_

Elle ne sait pas qui est cette Ginevra Weasley mais, s'il y a un mariage, cela veut bien dire que cette guerre qu'elle n'a jamais comprise est finie. Elle regarde les trois noms, collés les uns aux autres. Elle sait que Dudley est déjà engagé auprès de sa belle-famille à cette date-là. Et Harry ne peut pas savoir que Vernon est mort.

Mais elle ira. Après tout, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ce soir-là.

 **.o0O0o.**

« Perturbant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus Lupin est méconnaissable. Son visage est cisaillé de cicatrices et tout son être est éteint, un peu comme le gris du costume qu'il porte. Le mariage tout entier semble éteint, réalise-t-elle. Mais lorsque les morts semblent plus présents que les vivants, c'est à prévoir.

« Quoi donc ? » Lui répond-elle en portant de nouveau son regard sur le couple que forment les mariés.

« A quel point ils leur ressemblent. »

Le jeu des pronoms n'a jamais été au goût de Pétunia mais elle sait très bien de quoi parle Remus. En rentrant sous la tente qui abritait la réception, elle avait à peine remarqué les verres qui lévitaient, les elfes, les roux, les rideaux enchantés, la musique ridicule, le chandelier dont les flammes sortaient tout droit de dragons miniatures. Il n'y avait que ce couple, au milieu, qui leur ressemblait _tellement_.

« Malsain plutôt. »

Il prend sa réponse comme une invitation à s'asseoir à sa table. Mais Remus Lupin, pour elle, est juste un autre fantôme, un autre souvenir délavé.

 _Je suis préfète maman ! Et je suis avec Remus, en plus. Tu sais, maman… Remus, l'ami de James, celui qui m'embête depuis le début. Mais non, c'est pas Remus qui m'embête, c'est James... Remus, tu l'as croisé sur le quai la dernière fois, il était venu te dire bonjour. Tu te rappelles de lui, toi, Pétunia ?_

« Je suis surprise que tu sois encore vivant après toutes ces guerres. Ils sont tous morts, les autres, non ? »

Il hoche la tête sans un mot et ils ne quittent pas Harry des yeux.

« Si j'avais su... » Les mots meurent sur la bouche de Pétunia. Mais Remus attend patiemment la fin de sa phrase et ses grands yeux la forcent à finir. « Si j'avais su qu'il se mariait… je lui aurais donné la bague. Celle de ma mère. Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien toi qui m'as renvoyé le petit paquet dans lequel elle était ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à faire en sorte que tu puisses assister à l'enterrement. Mais c'était trop dangereux à l'époque pour une Moldue. Je suis désolé. »

Pétunia ne comprend pas tout ça, alors elle ne dit rien.

Elle a peu de certitudes dans sa vie. Mais elle sait que l'homme à côté d'elle avait été là le jour de cet autre mariage, le jour criant où James avait fait danser sa petite sœur pendant des heures sur une musique tout aussi ridicule que celle qui joue maintenant. Le jour où elle avait oublié qu'elle n'aimait pas James Potter. Le jour où elle avait compris que voir sa sœur à ce point vivante valait bien cette jalousie qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire taire.

 _Tout le bonheur du monde !_

Et elle sait aussi qu'il avait été là pour récupérer cette fichue bague du corps froid de sa sœur, pour la lui envoyer dans un petit paquet et sans un mot.

« Peut-être que tu peux quand même la lui donner, la bague. Il la donnera à ses enfants. »

A cet instant précis, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu se rue sur Remus et saute sur ses genoux.

« Papa, papa ! Regarde ! » Il lui tend une fleur qui se met à changer de couleurs sous les yeux attendris de Remus. Rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu. Bleu, vert, jaune, orange, rouge.

Puis l'enfant se lève et s'en va en courant comme il est venu et Pétunia demande, avec sa finesse habituelle :

« Où est sa mère ? »

Et Remus sourit douloureusement lorsqu'il répond :

« Avec ceux que nous aimons. »

. **o0O0o**.

 _Tout le bonheur du monde, Lily !_

. **o0O0o**.

Tous les roux de la pièce semblent lui vouer une haine qu'elle mérite probablement et la jaugent avec désapprobation alors qu'elle s'avance vers Harry à la fin de la réception. Lui l'accueille pourtant avec un sourire lourd de toutes les cicatrices qui ornent son visage.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Elle a appris par cœur ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre : « Dudley ne pouvait pas venir, il était engagé depuis longtemps auprès de sa belle-famille. Mais il te passe le bonjour, te souhaite le meilleur et aimerait beaucoup te présenter son mari. »

Elle sourit face à son air déconfit et continue :

« Ils viennent prendre le thé tous les dimanches à la maison depuis la mort de Vernon. Tu es le bienvenu, quand tu le souhaites. »

« Waouh. » Un rire lui échappe. « Dudley… waouh. Et Vernon... » Il grimace. « Je suis dé-... » Mais s'arrête.

Désolé, il ne l'est pas vraiment, et tout le monde le sait.

Ginevra le couve du regard de manière inquiète, comme si rire pouvait le casser en deux.

« Je viendrai avec plaisir. »

Et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, alors elle s'en va non sans s'être tournée une dernière fois vers la mariée :

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

. **o0O0o**.

Harry tient sa promesse et sonne à sa porte, quelques mois plus tard, un dimanche froid et pluvieux.

Et Pétunia, ce jour-là, est jalouse de Dudley.

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle le regarde à la dérobée en train de parler avec Harry sur le trottoir. Elle le voit garder les yeux baissés pendant qu'il parle jusqu'à ce que Harry pose une main sûre sur son épaule et lui offre quelques mots sereins.

Dudley s'est excusé. C'est facile pour lui et elle lui en veut, elle lui en veut tellement. Elle ne pourra jamais juste s'excuser auprès de Harry. Elle est l'adulte. Il est l'enfant. Il ne pourra jamais l'absoudre.

Et le pardon de Harry n'est pas celui qu'elle recherche.

(Elle lui donne quand même la bague, un jour, après la naissance de James Sirius et lui dit : _Elle était à ta grand-mère et nous l'avions donnée à ton père, j'espère que tu pourras la donner à l'un de tes enfants un jour._ )

. **o0O0o**.

Chaque Noël, elle demande à Dudley quel cadeau elle pourrait faire à James. Et, pour la bonne mesure, elle envoie un grand gâteau au citron aux Weasley.

. **o0O0o**.

Il y a des saisons. Des célébrations. Les gâteaux au citron lui valent une invitation à la maternité pour rencontrer Albus Severus et cette fois-ci, elle ne se gêne pas pour faire de grands yeux à Harry. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que la chair de sa chair porte le nom de ce… de _lui_ ! Elle fait savoir vocalement tout ce qu'elle pense de ce choix.

Alors que la tension est redescendue dans la maternité, Harry s'éclipse quelques instants et elle reste seule avec Ginny et Molly.

« Après tout… Rogue aimait sa mère. Votre sœur. » Lui dit Molly.

Pétunia pince son nez pour cacher sa grimace de dégoût.

« Si vous tenez à appeler ça de l'amour… »

Un soupir collectif se fait entendre.

« Il a sauvé notre vie à tous… il paraît. » Tranche Ginny.

Pétunia ne comprend pas tout ça, alors elle ne dit rien.

. **o0O0o**.

Ses visites chez le médecin deviennent plus régulières. On lui dit que c'est sa tête, mais son cœur n'est plus très en forme non plus.

Déjà, les placards de ses souvenirs ne sont plus aussi bien ordonnés. Rien de bien grave. Mais elle oublie.

Elle oublie la farine du gâteau aux amandes et elle oublie son sac à la caisse du supermarché. Dudley lui demande pourquoi le lait est périmé dans le frigo et s'étonne de l'état de la pelouse. Sans doute pas le même jour. Certainement pas le même jour.

Heureusement, elle ne peut pas oublier Noël. Avec toutes les lumières, qui pourrait ?

. **o0O0o**.

Lorsque le troisième bébé naît, quelque chose est différent. Tout le monde se tait lorsqu'elle rentre dans la maternité. Elle fronce les sourcils, se demandant si elle a fait quelque chose de travers en se préparant ce matin-là. Mais elle voit Harry la regarder avec un grand sourire et elle s'approche du bébé après avoir posé les sucreries qu'elle a ramenés près de l'entrée.

« Pétunia, voici Lily Luna. » Le temps se suspend.

Elle n'ose pas caresser le front de l'enfant endormi et reste la regarder en silence. Puis son moment passe et une certaine agitation reprend autour d'elle petit à petit, sans qu'elle n'arrive à lâcher Lily du regard.

Dans le couloir, en s'en allant, elle croise Remus. Son fils est presque un grand maintenant et il lui dit poliment bonjour avant d'aller rejoindre les autres enfants.

« Espérons qu'en grandissant elle devienne comme sa grand-mère. » Lui dit-il.

« Parfaite ? »

Elle se sent plus bas que terre à l'instant où le mot franchit ses lèvres. Elle ne comprend pas comment il peut rester de l'amertume en elle après tant d'années. Tant de jalousie et de ressentiment. Mais Remus ne s'en formalise pas.

« Intelligente. Rayonnante. Toujours capable de voir le meilleur chez les gens, même lorsqu'eux-mêmes sont incapables de le voir. Surtout lorsqu'eux-mêmes sont incapables de le voir. » Sa voix s'accroche sur la fin, refoulant une émotion trop forte.

La question qui la ronge parfois la nuit déborde alors de ses lèvres :

« Est-ce que je pourrai lui demander pardon quand je partirai ? A elle… à son fantôme ? »

« Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a par-delà le voile, Pétunia, pas même les sorciers. »

. **o0O0o**.

Les années passent. Pétunia passe avec elles.

Des fois, elle se dit qu'elle aimerait atteindre le jour où Lily portera la bague. (Et elle espère que la petite ramènera pour ça quelqu'un avec un certain sens du rangement capillaire.)

Mais plus souvent, elle se dit qu'elle aimerait juste partir le plus vite possible. Dudley ne vient plus tous les dimanches. Et elle est cruellement seule. Elle a pris une aide pour la maison. Et entre son cœur et sa tête, elle préférerait que ce soit son cœur qui lâche en premier. Malheureusement, sa tête part de plus en plus loin chaque jour et elle a de plus en plus peur de croiser Lily Luna et d'oublier que la petite n'est pas sa sœur.

Elle en rêve de plus en plus souvent, de sa sœur. Sa sœur qui lui parle, sa sœur qui l'attend, sa sœur qui lui pardonne. Sa sœur qui voit en elle le meilleur, même si elle-même en est incapable.

. **o0O0o**.

Du haut de son innocence, Lily lui serre la main alors qu'ils accompagnent James à King's Cross pour sa première année.

« Tutu ! Tutu ! Regarde ! » Lily lui tend une fleur qu'elle a cueillie dans une crevasse du trottoir et la fait changer de couleurs. Rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu. Bleu, vert, jaune, orange, rouge.

Pétunia rit.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus douée ma parole. »

Lily rougit et court vers sa mère, non sans avoir glissé au préalable la fleur bleue dans le sac de Pétunia.

Une fois le train parti, elle quitte la gare avec toute la famille élargie Weasley-Potter-Lupin et est surprise de soudain trouver Harry à ses côtés.

« Pétunia… » L'arrête-t-il un instant pour que les autres prennent de l'avance. « J'ai pu voir que… je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que tu as quelques problèmes de santé. Normalement, Sainte-Mangouste ne soignent pas des Moldus mais mon statut, le Survivant, tout ça… si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à ce que quelques Médicomages t'examinent. »

Elle ne comprend pas beaucoup de mots dans ce que Harry vient de dire alors elle balaie l'idée d'un revers de main.

« Merci Harry. Mais ça ira. »

. **o0O0o**.

Il pleut tous les jours où elle trouve la force de sortir du lit. Alors elle ne sort plus du tout.

. **o0O0o**.

Son cœur lâche en premier finalement. C'est ce que disent les médecins à Dudley. Ce qu'elle sait, au fond d'elle, c'est que sa tête a lâché aussi. Elle rêve de Vernon et de jours heureux. Elle revoit sa sœur et sa mère et elles essaient sa robe de mariage toutes ensembles parce que Lily est encore vivante.

D'ailleurs, Lily est vraiment là. Elle lui sourit et elle a dix ans. Ses yeux ne sont plus verts mais d'un brun profond, et c'est bien elle, Lily, elle est bien là.

« Tutu ! Regarde. » On lui tend une fleur qui change de couleurs mais elle a trop mal à la tête pour rester regarder.

« Maman ? » La voix de Dudley. « Maman ? » Elle n'entend pas la suite.

Derrière ses paupières closes, tous les placards ont débordé et, sur le plancher de son esprit, Lily Evans trépigne de joie parce qu'elle a appris qu'elle était une sorcière. _Pétunia ! Regarde !_

Lily Evans a attrapé sa main et les deux sœurs tournent jusqu'à avoir mal à la tête alors que leurs parents tentent de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Lily Evans s'est faufilée en silence sur le plancher de son esprit et a grimpé sur son lit pendant la nuit.

 _Pétunia, si tu savais comme il est insupportable ! Mais il est tellement… tellement… je crois qu'il me plaît au fond, mais je ne peux le dire à personne. Je suis bête, hein ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Poudlard soit bientôt fini pour moi… Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que je veux faire après ! Tu me manqueras quand je n'habiterai plus à la maison. Mais tu vas partir la première de toutes façons, j'en suis sûre, avec un abruti en cardigan hideux, comme tous ceux qui sont dans ton école… Ne ris pas ! Une cape, c'est pas hideux, ça donne de l'allure ! Mais tais-toi voyons, tu finiras avec une maison en papier mâché, je te connais…_

Sur le plancher de son esprit, une bague est tombée, roule et ne s'arrête pas.

. **o0O0o**.

Pétunia n'aurait jamais pu prédire qu'il y aurait autant de monde à son enterrement.

* * *

Review review ? Pretty please.


End file.
